As the Bell Tolls
by Melody Cullen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going through L's head when he was up on the roof on his last day to live? Well, I have. And this is it! Quick one-shot I wrote to get over the death of L. No good at summaries! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! rated T just in case


**A/N: This was just a quick one-shot I wrote to get over the death of L. Honestly, L made the show, and it's nothing without him! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Death Note T.V. show, or any of the Death Note Manga...if I did, do you think L would be dead now?? **

L stared out from his safe place on the roof, and watched the rain come down in torrents; his thoughts in a confused and complicated jumble.

He knew with every fiber of his being that Light Yagami was Kira. Being without evidence, and support, he had no way to prove this. Chief Yagami would sooner kill himself than believe that his son was Kira, so it wasn't like he could declare his suspicions to the Task Force, (Especially since he had made this point several times in the past).

Even though the recent ordeal with Higuchi almost certainly proved Light's-not to mention Misa Amane's-innocence, he just couldn't shake this horrible gut feeling that Light was absolutely, 100 percent Kira….not some copy-cat like Misa Amane was suspected of being, or even Higuchi….but there was nothing he could say or do to bring Kira-or Light, rather-to justice.

The thought of just killing Light had crossed his mind, or even going as far as writing his name in the notebook (just to see if it would work)….but then he would be arrested….and more importantly, he would be no better than Kira. He felt ashamed that he even thought of the idea.

L chewed on the end of his thumb, staring out into the sheeting rain. Strangely, it looked inviting. Maybe it would even help his thought process….

_DAMN!_, he thought; the sound of a bell resonating through his head. _DAMN THAT BELL! IT HAS BEEN SOUNDING ALL DAY!_

He stepped out into the rain, and ventured toward the edge of the roof; searching for the source of that cursed bell.

His searching proved futile, and L shook his head; wondering-for the hundredth time that day-if he was just imagining the sound. Either way, it was beginning to irritate him.

He tried his hardest not to think of it as an omen, but there was just this ominous feeling about that day. He felt like something was going to happen…but what?

_DING-DONG-DING! _The bell interrupted his thoughts again, and he groaned out of frustration. Though from what, he couldn't decide. It seemed as if there were a lot of things frustrating him today…

L saw movement in his peripheral vision. He turned slightly, and saw the would-be murderer himself, Light Yagami. _What is he doing up here? _L thought.

Light muttered something inaudibly, and the detective put his hand to his ear; urging Light to repeat.

L saw his lips moving, but his words were drowned out by the rain-not to mention the infuriating tolling of that bell.

L gestured to his ear again, and Light looked annoyed. He stepped into the rain, and made his way to his soaked enemy.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light asked him.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything in particular...it's just…I hear the bell," L glanced around; searching again for the source of the noise.

"The bell?" Light asked, incredulously.

"Yes. The sound of the bell has been unusually loud today…" The detective got lost in his musing.

"I don't hear anything," Light concluded; thinking maybe L had finally lost it. L turned his head to Light.

"Really?" He asked. "You can't hear it? It's been ringing non-stop all day. I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church…maybe a wedding, or…perhaps a…" he continued his silent search for the bell.

"What are you getting at, Ryuzaki?" Light asked him, thoroughly confused. "Come on, cut it out! Let's get back inside!" L looked at Light for a moment, and then down at his feet. Why had he even told Light about the bell?

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it." A bit of self-doubt leaked into L's voice, as he again thought about how lost he was in this Kira case.

"You know, you're totally right," Light said; playing his role expertly. "Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There'd be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes," L muttered. "I would say that's a fair assessment…but…I could say the same about you." He wasn't sure what he was getting at, but at this point, anything was worth a try.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Light was on the defensive now.

L felt some of that anger and frustration building up inside him as he asked, "Tell me Light, from the moment you were born, has there ever been a point where you've actually told the truth?"

Light deliberated, seeming nervous. L stared him down, hoping the pressure would be enough to make him crack.

_It is a long shot_, L had to admit to himself. _But I will not pass up any opportunity to get Light to confess to being Kira._

"Where is this coming from, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "I do admit, I stretch the truth here and there, however, find me one person in this world who's never had to tell a lie, it wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that; everybody lies from time to time! Even so, I've always made a conscience effort to be careful not to tell a lie that would hurt others. That's my answer."

L saw right through him.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," He said, looking away from Light as he spoke.

L silently gave up. Making Light sweat would not prove that he was Kira. At this point, nothing would. And that fact alone shook L to the very core.

"Let's go back inside," L said looking at his dripping clothes. "We're both drenched."

"Yeah," Light agreed, and followed L inside to ensure his enemy's long-awaited death.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it! And I hope I wasn't the only one who was sad when L died! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!! **

**-Mel**


End file.
